coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nameless Entity
The Nameless Entity is a God made from the pure essence of Aether itself, which flows through out the entirety of the Universe. It is theorized that The Nameless Entity is the source of Aether, which was the force used by God himself to create the Universe. It resides within the Aether Planes, where it's power's seeps within the Universe, allowing certain individuals able to tap within it's source, granting them certain aspects of Aether. It is implied that it has always been around and manifested itself since the Great Creation, and that it's true name is currently unknown. It is known to intervene in any event that threateans it's own source, such as misuse of it's Aether or through means of destruction to it's own being. As of now, the Nameless Entity is currently in a locked turmoil with it's twin God, an unknown being known to be the source of the Nether, the opposite of The Nameless Entity's source, Aether. It is said that this great conflict has always been around since the begining of the Great Creation. Powers "Does thou wish to seek all that there is to Aether? Foolish..." The Nameless Entity's power is Aether Manipulation, the power to generate, conjure, and manipulate Aether (also called Ether in some circles), the unique essence that flows through most of existence. '''The source of '''Quintessence, Chi, Aura, and Mana, and the Opposing power of Nether Manipulation. *'Transcendent Physiology': As a wielder of the fifth element, users will ascend into a powerful Demigod. **'Ethereal Form': User will become composed of the element and gainpower that rivals other ethereal beings. ***'Absolute Existence': User will possess control over their own existence to a very high extent. ***'Shapeshifting': User will possess complete psionic control over his/her body. ***'Chronolock': User will surpass the concepts of time and space. ***'Omnipresence': User will be able to be anywhere and everywhere in existence at once. ***'Omniscience': User will possess the power in which one knows everything and anything infnitely. ***'Extrasensory Perception': Gain a powerful sixth sense that can detect the unnoticable. ***'Higher Consciousness': Possess a divine level of consciousness unknown to common beings. ***'Immortality': Live indefinitely without eating, drinking, sleeping, breathing. ***'Reforming' : rebuild one-self from almost any possible damage. ***'Invisibility': Become unnoticable to mortals like all the other spirits. ***'Intangibility': Alter your form so physical objects pass through the body. ***'Invulnerability': Become Invincible to nearly all forms of damage. ***'Quintessence Force': As a result of being an astral being, user will constantly generate their own energy. ***'Regeneration': If injured by unique means, user can regenerate from any damage. ***'Supernatural Condition': Possess a level of physical nature that surpasses normal beings. ***'Teleportation': Send your self to any location with just a mere thought. *'Force Manipulatio'n: Users will be able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces as aether created and binds them all together **'Energy Manipulatio'n: Manipulate the many forms of energy to an extreme level. ***'Energy Absorption': Absorb mass amounts of energy if depleted. ***'Force Armor Generation': Generate skin level energy armor that increases invulnerability. ***'Energy Blasts': Project energy in the form of potentially nova sized blasts. ***'Force-Field Generation': Generate impenetrable energy fields. ***'Energy Constructs': Shape energy into whatever tool, object, or weapon imaginable. ***'Energy Meteors': Create powerful energy based meteors that can cause incredible damage. ***'Energy Twin': Create energy based clones that assist the user in battle. **'Elemental Manipulation': Use ethereal power to control the seven main elemental forces and the many sub-elements that it created. ***'Air Manipulation': Conjure winds that could cover whole open fields. ***'Earth Manipulation': Manipulate the element of earth in all its' forms, and gain the strength to lift mountains psionically. ***'Fire Manipulation': Summon the power of flames to the degree of erupting volcanoes ***'Water Manipulation': Control the element of water and summon immense tsunamis. ***'Electricity Manipulation': Conjure bolts of lightning that could demolish entire cities. ***'Darkness Manipulation': Summon the power of darkness to control the shadows. ***'Light Manipulation': Conjure amounts of light that rival supernovas. ***'Twilight Manipulation': Combine the elements of light and darkness to summon twilight energy. **'Cosmic Manipulation': Gain a powerful influence over the universal forces that encompass the cosmos. ***'Eclipse Manipulation': Summon eclipses and invoke Bestowal Events. ***'Lunar Manipulation': Control the energies, and forces that are generated by the moon. ***'Mana Manipulation': Command the unseen impersonal forces that encompass the universe. ***'Solar Manipulation': Influence the essence that is constantly generated by the sun. ***'Stellar Manipulation': Influence the ethereal essence that is constantly generated by common stars. ***'Time-Space Manipulation': Control time and space to go anywhere at any period in history. ***'Twilight Manipulation': Combine lunar and solar essences to create universal twilight. **'Astral Manipulation': Being ethereal in form, users will be able to command spiritual forces. ***'Animatio'n: Bring life into inanimate objects for mostly entertainment purposes. ***'Astral Projection': Swith to astral form and manipulate it to a high degree. ***'Aura Manipulation': Control the ethereal energy that surrounds a person or object which is controlled by spiritual power and emotions. ***'Banishment': Send evil sprits to the dark dimension of the users choosing. ***'Chi Manipulatio'n: User can manipulate the ethereal energy that deals with physical energy and become a physical representation of your power. ***'Exorcism': Force the most powerful spirits out of a humans body. ***'Life-Force Manipulation': Invoke the ethereal energy that deals with all forms of life. *'Magic': Users can focus the fifth element into all forms of the "Arcane Craft". **'Alchemy': Gain mastery over the art of transmutation, and chemicals. **'Astrology': Master the art of interpreting the ethereal bonds in celestial bodies. **'Creation': Conjure nearly anything from nothing. **'Destruction': Contol forces of destruction that surround the universe. **'Divination': Gain information via supernatural means. **'Healing': Repair high amounts of damage sustained by the human body, **'Subjective Reality': Control the boundary between fantasy/reality to make realistic Illusions. **'Mysticism': Mystically interpret the ethereal bonds of the spiritual bones. **'Necromancy': Magically control the forces of death. **'Reality Warping': Influence the forces of reality via mental, or verbal commands. **'Telekinesis': Psionically manipulate structures at the molecular level. **'Transmogrification': Transform living and nonliving things into different forms. Appearance The Nameless Entity is known for it's radiant armor that it wears, giving it an angelic and divine appearance. It is said that underneath that armor, it is entirely composed of Aether itself, and through it's back armor, wings of light made of pure concentrated Aether is said to flow wildly. Universe 2 | Gods Category:Universe 2 Category:Gods